


some petals are heart shaped

by wonnietv (heoneybee)



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, this is nonsense but im soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/pseuds/wonnietv
Summary: there are hearts in his eyes.hyungwon can see them when jooheon looks at him — the tiny reflections of light, conveniently shaped like two hearts. he wonders if it’s a mirror image of what jooheon sees when he looks back, if he can see hearts in hyungwon’s eyes when he smiles, talks, breathes.





	some petals are heart shaped

**Author's Note:**

> this whole drabble started bc sari once carelessly said honey looks at wonnie with heart eyes and today i finally expended on it

there are hearts in his eyes.

hyungwon can see them when jooheon looks at him — the tiny reflections of light, conveniently shaped like two hearts. he wonders if it’s a mirror image of what jooheon sees when he looks back, if he can see hearts in hyungwon’s eyes when he smiles, talks, breathes.

there’s sparks that chase along his spine, stumble over every bump in his vertebrae and all jooheon has done is touch him. hyungwon thinks there must be electricity running along the surface of jooheon’s skin, lighting bolts and energy flows that further prove that what jooheon is, is otherworldly.

there’s his voice; sweet, soft. like pink clouds that got lost amongst a sunset, carried too far by a warm summer breeze. lips like two petals that part to say his name. it’s all so sweet, so saccharine hyungwon can taste it on his own mouth.

then hyungwon remembers the hearts again and he doesn’t know if the pink clouds and lighting bolts and hearts are all jooheon’s own or if everything hyungwon sees and feels is wishful.

there’s tension, there’s chemistry — movies and books tell him exactly what he should expect and how to read signs but he’s blind and standing in the dark because jooheon stole the sun and the moon and all the stars to absorb their brightness. hyungwon knows that he turns and gravitates around him, orbits around him. he doesn’t know how to stop.

because hyungwon can see hearts in jooheon’s eyes and he swears one of them has to be his.

*

hyungwon is like a petal on the palm of his hand.

delicate, light, baby pink. jooheon holds him carefully, gently — the breeze could take him, a rash movement could rouse him. he could fly far, far away and far beyond any point jooheon could ever reach with his feet rooted to the ground.

hyungwon is like a petal and he’s hard to catch, harder to grasp. jooheon struggled with pinning down what he is when he floated closer, carried by a gentle breeze. he danced and twirled around jooheon, teasing and tender and cautious, until jooheon finally grew brave enough to reach out and grasp.

now hyungwon is the petal on the palm of his hand and jooheon keeps balancing and hoping he doesn’t squeeze to hard, doesn’t cling too much, doesn’t suffocate. hyungwon might as well be a visitor and he might as well not last and jooheon knows that he doesn’t have the power to stop him from leaving.

because hyungwon is a vulnerable and he cracks and bruises with every firm touch and harsh word.

so jooheon holds out his palms and waits, for the tender touch of the summer breeze to caress the skin of his cheeks, his wrists, his fingers. he waits for the rose petal lips to pull into a smile and for hyungwon’s voice to call his name like the beat of butterfly wings.

jooheon waits for the petal to land on him and turn into a seed and a seedling and for hyungwon’s roots to grow and him to stay.

because there’s hearts in his eyes and a petal on his palm and jooheon can feel their hearts beat in synch.

**Author's Note:**

> i also now have a separate fic [twt](https://twitter.com/wonnietv) just for spoilers and updates as well as a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wonnietv) for questions n prompts!


End file.
